


Half a point

by Dokihearts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dorks in Love, Ficlet, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokihearts/pseuds/Dokihearts
Summary: It is Yuuri and Viktors first season skating as competitors. After a whirlwind Short program, they decide to celebrate in their favourite way.





	Half a point

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a very long time since i have written anything, so please excuse me if i am a little rusty.

the stadium erupted in cheers as yuuri finished. The flash of camera lights were almost blinding. yuuri heaved for breath and wiped the sweat from his eyes before he smiled and waved to the crowd. without his glasses on, the crowd was just a massive blur which yuuri had to admit he was often grateful for. he scanned the barriers looking for the familiar blur that was unmistakingly Viktor. Even half blind he could make him out in a second. He glided over to the barrier, still panting from his routine. viktor ran up to meet him. "Yuuuri!" viktor shouted happily, his thick accent rolled the R in a way that made yuuri's heart skip a beat. "do you think it went well?" yuuri beamed knowing full well his routine had been near on perfect aside from an over rotation at the start. "better than well, Yuuri, you were perfect" Viktor hugged him tightly. several photographers a media had began to flock over as they made their way to the kiss and cry to Yakov. yuuri always felt slightly embarrassed having his picture taken straight after a skate, his hair was messy and sweat beaded on his forehead, his cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink. while Viktor always looked flawless, even after his skates he always came of the ice as perfect as he had set foot on it. it really wasn't fair. Viktor was skating last in the line up. It was a very strange feeling for yuuri to be skating in the same competition as viktor. he had dreamed of it all his life but he never would have guessed in a million years he would be sitting there, with viktor at his side not only a competitor, but as his fiancee and partner. Viktor had returned to skating after his year off to coach him and it had been a whirlwind. they had trained all season with yakov in st petersburg, viktor came up with not only his own routine, but did the choreography for both yurios and yuuri's. it would never cease to amazing yuuri how viktor could come with new routines that were just as inspired and creative as the last. yuuri had suggested time and time again that viktor should to go full time into choreography once he retired from competition. viktor had not said much on the idea but he was secretly warming to it. after yuuri had done his interviews, and got the results of his short program, 101.24  
it was time for viktor to begin his program. yuuri kissed him on the cheek as he glided out, as graceful as flowing water.  
his costume was a sky blue that faded into white, with silver buttons and shimmer. yuuri thought he looked otherworldly in it. the blue matching his eyes perfectly. the music began and silence fell on the stadium, all eyes glued onto viktor. he moved flawlessly across the ice, moving in time with the gentle piano. every time yuuri saw him perform the piece, it took his breath away how beautiful he was. he almost forgot sometimes that he was real and they were lovers. Viktor was almost to separate people. the viktor on ice was godlike, graceful and flawless, the viktor yuuri got to see was so much softer if that was possible. he wondered how many people would kill to see viktor wake up in the morning, or hear him snort when he laughed too hard. after they had started living together it genuinely surprised yuuri how clumsy viktor could be. it made yuuri smile every time so know that viktor was not as flawless as he has thought he was as a teenager. It made he so much more real and it made yuuri fall in love with him over and over again. viktor finished his routine with a flare and the crowd cheered wilding. yuuri greeted him off the ice and they waited for the results. yuuri was currently in first place with his result but he expected viktor to smash that. the results rolled on the screen and the announcer started on speakers. "100.93"  
it took yuuri a surprising length of time for the results to sink in. he gasped, his hands flew up to his mouth in shock, viktor was laughing softly as he took yuuri into a tight hug "you did it yuuri! i am so proud of you! it looks like all my hard couching has paid off!" viktor peppered kisses on his cheek. yuuri felt like he was going to faint. had they miscalculated? had he misheard? "viktor...i..." he couldn't stop a few tears from running down his cheeks, a wide smile breaking across his face. it still hadn't fully registered. the free skate was tomorrow so the results could be wholly different, but for now yuuri was in first place, and he had just beaten his idol by a hairs breath. yakov had come up behind them and slapped yuuri hard on the back. "well done son" he said gruffly to yuuri. he turned to viktor. "viktor, your exit was sloppy, you are still not focused enough.." viktor shrugged it off, as yakov when into a rather heated rant. if viktor was going to lose out on gold, the only one he would be happy to loose it to was yuuri so it was wholly unfazed by it. the cameras were flashing brightly in their face. "mr. nikiforov, how does it feel to be back on the ice?" "mr nikiforov, do you see yuri plisetsky as a serious rival after his win last year at the GPF?" "mr katsuki, how does it feel to be in first place after the short program?" "mr katsuki, how are you feeling about tomorrow's free program?"  
The journalists swarmed them with questions, it was altogether overwhelming. the media had never been as interested in yuuri as they were now. after they had announced their engagement and went public with their relationship, it seemed every news reporter and journalist wanted to hear from them. yuuri was really not used to so much attention. before viktor the media tended to skim past him in favor of other more charismatic skaters, but now he was a subject of much interest. the internet had exploded with both support and hate comments after they went public. some wished them well and others believe yuuri to be just after fame. yuuri would have been lying if he said the comments hadn't hurt him deeply, but viktor had made sure to put his mind at ease. viktor couldn't resist playing up their relationship whenever there was a lot of bad comments. "if the public are going to be mad about something, why not give them good reason to be" he would joke as they took selfies together and showed public displays of affection in front of the cameras. it made yuuri uncomfortable at first but he soon began to enjoy it.  
viktor answered all the journalists questions with ease, yuuri gave the most honest answers he could. "it's a little scary but i have all the confidence i will do well in tomorrow's program with the help of viktor and couch yakov." he said bashfully before viktor slung his arm around him "yuuri will do amazingly tomorrow, he has been on top form this season and i have no doubt he will outshine the competition, even myself!" viktor laughed and posed for another photo. "viktor please..." yuuri blushed very red. viktor took the hint and waved off the reporters with a charming goodbye and moved them slowly to a quieter section of the lobby. "yuuri i am so proud of you." viktor mused a sweet smile on his face, they were alone now. the bustling crowd just a mumble in the distance. yuuri was starting to feel very anxious as the reality of the results sunk in. "vitya...i...i'm nervous. i can't believe it." yuuri shrunk into himself. viktor just took him in his arms. "but aren't you excited? you did so well" viktor said, looking down at yuuri. "...well,... yes but..it's a lot of pressure coming first. especially ranking above viktor nikiforov" yuuri said almost to himself. "sweetheart, i'm standing right here. you make it sound like i'm a stranger" viktor was very amused. "you know what i mean vitya..." yuuri gave viktor a playful push. viktor kissed his forehead. "maybe i should let you win" he winked but regretted it immediately as yuuri's face dropped "don't say that. that's what people are going to be thinking if i do. you know they will rip me apart for it. they have probably already started." yuuri sighed. the growing dread crept up in his stomach. he has been desperately worried about how it would be like competing against viktor. if he didn't do well people would claim he was too distracted, if he did well, people would say that viktor was letting him win. he felt like either way it was a lose lose situation. "yuuri. as much as i love you desperately, what good would it be if i just let you win? i'm not going to just hand you a win just because i get see you naked every night. i have my pride after all" yuuri let out a small laugh at viktors frankness. he relaxed a little as viktor pulled him close. "vitya we're in public" yuuri said softly, viktors hands drifting lower on yuuri's back. teerting to cup his ass. "we should get back to the hotel room as quickly as possible then. we should celebrate your win over THE viktor nikiforov" viktor said playfully making yuuri blush. yuuri decided to play long "oh? and how would we celebrate that?" viktor leaning in to whisper in yuuri's ear "i can think of many...many ways"  
they got back to their hotel in good time. they had managed to miss most of the media who had been interviewing the other ice skaters. yuuri was grateful that the hotel they were staying in had two entrances making it easy to slip past the majority of them. once they were in the elevator, they couldn't hold themselves back. it started off as just a kiss, but they quickly escalated. viktor ran his fingers through yuuri's hair as they entwined in each other. viktor had yuuri pressed against the elevator wall, peppering kisses down his neck. yuuri letting out a soft sigh of enjoyment. he couldn't wait to be in their hotel room. yuuri began to undo viktors tie, landing sloppy kisses. his glasses acue on his face. they jumped apart when they heard the door Ding. they both stood sheepishly at either sides of the elevator as a woman stepped into the lift. they both looked at each other and tried desperately not to let out a laugh. they both looked like they had been roughed up. viktors usually flawless hair was mussed and messy. his lips puckered red from frantic kisses, tie undone. yuuri only imagined what he looked like. thankfully the women didn't seem to notice, or at least didn't show it. she stepped out at the next floor. once the doors closed the pair could not contain their laughter. "that was close" viktor laughed heartily lacing his fingers into yuuri's hand and using his other hand to push back yuuri's hair from his eyes and straighten his glasses. the elevator pinged open on their floor and they made their way to their room. viktor had barely opened the door before they were all over each other again. only stopping to take a breath in between deep kisses, pressed hard agasint the wall. viktor ran his hands through yuuri's hair as yuuri began to unbutton viktors shirt. one of the buttons opened with a pop. sending the button flying in a direction never to be found. yuuri panted with excitement "are you sure you want to continue? we are competing tomorrow" yuuri asked. he really didn't want to stop but it was a question he had to ask just in case but the hard bulge pressing against his thigh gave him the answer before viktor could. "oh i'm very sure" viktor picked yuuri up in a fluid motion and threw him on the bed with a bounce. he shrugged off his shirt as yuuri's hands run down his flawless chest. each finger touching over the ripples of his muscles to land just shy of viktors belt. yuuri felt himself get hard just from that alone. viktor worked off yuuri's shirt and flung it on the floor, settling himself in between yuuri's legs. viktor kissed down yuuri's neck, nibbling gently, teasing a mark but resisting. yuuri moaned softly at the touch and returned the favor. Sucking little marks on viktors flawless alabaster skin "vitya..." his name left yuuri's lips like a breath. viktor let his hands wander down yuuri's chest. yuuri was in the best shape of his life, his muscles were tight and lean. viktor brushed down yuuri's side, following the lines of his body, dipping down the V of his waist to his belt. yuuri's breath caught in his throat as viktor went lower, brushing over his clothed erection. yuuri fumbled a little opening viktors buckle and unbuttoning his pants in a rush. "slow down yuuri" viktor said softly, his accent showing through. "i can't help it. i need you...fuck" yuuri gasped as viktor grabbed him. even though he still had his pants on the touch made him writhe underneath viktor. viktor chose that moment to bite a little harder on yuuri's neck, making yuuri gab into his hair and moan. yuuri was dangerous close to comming already and they hadn't even started. "vitya...please.." yuuri pleaded, hooking his fingers into viktors waist belt and pulling it down just a little. viktor gave him a devilish smile. with a quick jerk, viktor pulled down yuuri's pants. yuuri's was hard as a rock. his cock bobbed with excitement as viktor pulled yuuri's pants off fully. he was spread out, naked and panting. viktor sat up to just look down at him. "you have no idea how beautiful you look right now" viktor mused. "have you seen yourself?" yuuri laughed in between breaths. viktor growled as he bent down to give yuuri a hungry kiss. he pulled off his own pants with ease, until they were both naked. his cock brushed up against yuuri's with pleasure. it never failed to surprise yuuri how well endowed viktor was. he often wondered where he hid it when he skated. it was intimidating at first especially their first time together, but now after so long, it just made yuuri wet with excitement. viktor wrapped his fingers around them both and pumped gently, yuuri took in a deep breath of pleasure. viktors touch on his cock was heavenly. viktor ran a finger over his tip, smearing the flowing precum over him, edging him dangerously close to an orgasim. "vitya...im going to come if you don't stop" yuuri panted, curling his hand into the sheets, his back arching as he wriggles between viktors thighs. "yuuri, so quickly?" viktor said into yuuri's ear. "we can't let you come first twice in the one day now can we" viktor teased. a soft laugh left yuuri as his bit his lip. "i guess not." viktor quickly sprung from the bed and rooted around in their suitcase for the small bottle of lube. yuuri stroked himself gently, watching viktor move quickly around before he nestled himself again in between yuuri's legs.  
he poured the lube generously over his fingers until it dripped down his arm. he lowered his hand down, caressing yuuri's tights. viktor slowly kissed up from yuuri's knee, working up his thigh, nipping every so often as he ran a finger over yuuri's hole "do you want me to continue" viktor teased, knowing yuuri was already on the edge. "god...vitya...yes" viktor slide a finger into yuuri with a moan. he moved it slowly in an out, caressing gently. viktor couldn't stop himself from biting down on yuuri's thigh, leaving a blossoming red mark. it was one of his favorite things to do when they made love. marks only for him, only for his eyes. he slide in another finger, yuuri moaning deeply and grabbed the sheets harder. he moved his hips down , pushing viktors fingers deeper inside him and rocking his hips against them. he couldn't help himself. viktor curled his fingers up against yuuri's sweet spot. yuuri swore in japanese as he did. viktor grabbed his own cock and started to pump himself, seeing yuuri become undone was almost too much for him. he slide a third finger in, stretching yuuri out. "what do you want me to do yuuri" viktor teased. yuuri's breath was ragged. "vitya...fuck me." viktor smiled and planted a kiss on yuuri's dripping cock. "with pleasure" viktor slathered some lube on his painfully hard cock, and ribbed yuuri's entrance, he could feel it throb with want for him. he bent down and kissed yuuri deeply as he slide just the tip inside. yuuri gasped lightly, biting his lip. viktor inched into him. taking it slow. but yuuri was impatience and moved his hips against viktor, driving him deeper into him. viktor grabbed onto yuuri's waist, going with the flow until he was entirely inside yuuri. he gave him a few minutes to adjust. viktor sighed, feeling the warmth of yuuri around himself. no matter how many times they have sex, he loved this feeling. yuuri wriggled letting viktor know it was okay to move. yuuri felt like his whole body was on fire, full to the brim with viktor inside him. viktor moved slowly but steady, angling his hips in a way that made yuuri's back arch from pleasure. hitting his sweet spot in only a few thrusts. yuuri wrapped his legs around viktors waist, letting viktor hoist him up onto his lap. the way he was bent back, his head loling back in pleasure, soft moans escaping his lips. viktor was intoxicated with how erotic yuuri looked. he began to thrust hard, faster. he could feel himself get lost in the sounds and feel of yuuri around him. yuuri's voice was rasping with each movement. it was raw and animalistic, yuuri reached out and grabbed viktors arm, digging his nails in almost breaking the skin. he was saying things is japanese viktor couldn't understand. viktor felt himself getting close to climax, the sound of their bodies slapping together was almost too much for him. he slowed for a second. yuuri gasping, clinging onto the sheets as if he was going to float away. viktor pulled himself out with a sigh and flipped yuuri over onto all fours and entered him again so quick it was almost like he never left. viktor grabbed yuuri's hips as he thrust deep inside him, garnering a loud cry from yuuri. it was an amazing sound. yuuri buried his face into the pillows, knowing he was getting too loud. they would have to worry about noise complaints later but it was not the first time they would have gotten them. yuuri was trembling, desperate to cum. "vitya...i'm going to cum..." viktor managed to make out in a string of words yuuri was moaning in japanese. Viktor gave in to his own orgasm. The hot flash rolled through him as yuuri cleansed down on him. He swore in russian, throwing his head back with a ragged gasp of pleasure. yuuri came seconds later. Thick ropey cum exploded from his cock, spilling onto the bed. yuuri felt viktor pulsate inside him. Filling him up to the brim. He was trembling like a leaf as viktor slumped forward to kiss in between his shoulder blades. They both panted heavily as they calmed down from the orgasmic high. Neither one of them wanting to be the first to move apart. yuuri was the first to flop down. viktor slid out of him with a gush of cum dribbling down his tigh. He flopped down heavily beside yuuri. They were going to have to sleep without bed sheets tonight. yuuri kissed viktors forehead and viktor snuggled into his chest. "wow" yuuri breathed. A wide dopey smile on his face still heavily blushed. "I love you" viktor leaned in and gave yuuri a flurry of kisses with as much energy as he could muster which he sadly had to admit wasn't much. "I love you too vitya" yuuri smiled. It was the perfect way to celebrate. They both lay together in a blissful stupor for quite a while before viktor checked his phone "yuuri, it's only half 8. Would you like to call room service?" yuuri's eyes lite up. He hadn't realised how hungry he was. "oh god yes." viktor made the call to order while yuuri cleaned up. They had made a huge mess of the bed. viktor added at the end of the call if it was possible for them to bring new sheets. When the knocked came viktor quickly put on some boxers and sauntered to the door. The women blushed very heavily when viktor opened the door. She averted her eyes obviously recognising viktor. "your...your spare sheets Mr. Nikiforov" she stumbled her words very clearly embarrassed. She gave the sheets and cart over to viktor who thanked her with his signature million dollar smile and tipped her very well before she darted away.  
viktor wheeled in the cart, everything smelled amazing. yuuri came out the bathroom breathing in deeply. "smells amazing...viktor?" yuuri said. Trying to hide a laugh. "what?" viktor looked confused. "Did you answer the door like that?" yuuri had to put a hand over his mouth to stop the giggle bubbling. "yeah why?" viktor asked moving to look at himself in the mirror. Viktor gave a little sigh. "oh no" yuuri erupted in laughter. viktors arms were covered in scratch marks, his hair was a mess. His neck and shoulders has a flurry of love bites and to his great dismay, the front of his boxers were destroyed with the leftover fluids from sex. No wonder the poor women blushed so much. Viktor was not an easily embarrassed man. Far from it. But he had to admit he felt a bit embarrassed. He sighed again and laughed "Do you think she noticed?" yuuri always loved viktors humor. He walked over and wrapped his arms around viktor from behind. Looking into the mirror "nah" he said with a laugh and a kiss, taking in the sight of them both. yuuri's own neck was marked. It was going to be hard to cover them up tomorrow during their program. At least with Viktor's costume there was a high enough collar he would be able to conceal it to a degree but with yuuri's…"I guess people are going to know what we were up to tomorrow" he said with a sigh. He loved it when viktor gave him marks, he often found himself running his fingers over the little bruises after their nights together but yuuri couldn't hide his worry at what the media would say. They can be particularly viscous around competition times. "if I do badly people are going to think it was because we were fooling around" yuuri's anxiety was starting to build. viktor turned and hugged him. "and when you do well?" viktor kissed yuuri's forehead "if I do well" yuuri corrected. "when" "if" "yuuri…" viktor smiled down at yuuri. Cupping his face in his hands. "you will do amazingly. You have been landing your jumps and you really connect with the piece. This is your year love. And. Besides. You have an amazing coach" viktor winked warranting yuuri to give him a little nudge. "for now let's eat!"  
The next day, yuuri performed flawlessly. He placed first with just half a point between them.


End file.
